Company
by FanggirlX
Summary: Inuyasha is upset and wants to be alone, Kagome comes to sit by him saying he can always use some company


**A.N.- My first attempt at writing for Inuyasha. It is pretty short because it's just an experiment. Please let me know how you like it and if I did ok. Thank you and enjoy!**

**FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The soft lyrical sound of the stream slowly sliding by was a comfort to the worn and weary warrior who sat crouched beside it.

It gave his sensitive ears something to focus on, something to use in soothing his troubled mind.

The furry white appendage on the top of his head twitched slightly when he heard the subtle sound of foot steps coming toward him.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped further into himself. Of course Kagome could never leave him alone, even when that was all he really wanted.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

He didn't answer. Why should he? She'd stay whether he replied or not.

Just as he predicted, she came over to his side and settled herself down in the grass beside him.

Inuyasha didn't even glance over at her, if he did he knew exactly what he'd see; and he didn't want that.

He hated pity. Absolutely hated it.

Silence stretched out over them for a long time; apparently Kagome had no intension of speaking to him.

Then why did she even come over here?!

Finally giving into his curiosity Inuyasha snapped at her, "Wha'da'ya want?"

Kagome didn't flinch at the harsh bite in his words. She slowly turned and gave him a sad smile, "I thought you might like company."

Huffing, Inuyasha tossed his head the other way, he couldn't take those sad eyes of hers.

"Why would I want something like that? I'm not a weak human like you, I don't need that stuff." he grumbled.

Kagome placed a gentle hand on his tense shoulder, Inuyasha worked to not jump at her touch.

"You don't have to be a human to want company. I think company is nice for everyone."

Inuyasha shrugged her hand off and let out a long breath of air. "Keh. Do what you want."

Kagome ducked her head, staring at the thick grass tickling her calves and knees, a sad smile on her face.

She couldn't do what she wanted. She wanted to take him in her arms and say it would be alright. She wanted to soothe him with her touch and not just her voice. But she couldn't. It wasn't her right. Whether it was or wasn't Kikyo's right didn't really matter at the moment; all that did was that it wasn't hers.

Kagome settled for the few rights she did hold. One of them was being allowed to stay by him, even when he was upset like this. Another was her being allowed to occasionally rest her head on his shoulder.

Leaning over she let her head fall on his tight shoulder softly.

Inuyasha tensed and she felt his eyes on her but he didn't say anything, and he didn't push her off.

"Why do you think I need company?" he asked quietly after another lengthy silence.

Kagome let out a soft content sigh, being this near to him put her at peace; even if he was troubled she reveled in the warmth of his body and the scent of his skin.

"I saw. Earlier. I saw what happened." she replied, her voice nearly breathless at the sadness that suddenly choked her up.

Inuyasha was rigid in shock. She'd…seen?

Glancing hesitantly at her he studied her profile. She was staring out at the water, sadness touching on her face but otherwise looking to be at ease.

But…if she'd seen him nearly lose it back at that last village how could she stand to sit this close to him? It never made sense to him. Just like the other times he had lost to his demon half and had lost all control, she had come to sit by him immediately after.

"I saw your eyes change for a moment. They went red. That demon wasn't any harder than most of the ones you face all the time. Did…he say something?"

Inuyasha struggled to think back. What had caused the change to try and occur? He'd luckily stopped it, but really…why had it even started?

Images flooded his mind, of his sword swinging, of flesh being torn away, of a bright yellow flash of light coming towards him.

Inuyasha had dodged the attack, leaping high into the air, sword poised and ready to come down on the creature's huge throat; but as he drew nearer the demon had started whispering things only Inuyasha could hear, little comments about what he was going to do to Inuyasha's group once he was out of the way. Inuyasha had snarled angrily and told the cretin to drop dead. Then it had crossed the ultimate line. It had begun describing the many indecent things it'd do to Kagome, and Sango too, but mainly threatening Kagome with such lewd acts was the highest of all high sins. After that Inuyasha had lost his focus and he'd been smacked out of the sky. After crashing into a tree he'd felt his blood bubble and burn, the demon clawing and shrieking to get out demanding to cut this bastard down into tiny pieces.

Inuyasha had struggled to his feet and slowly started for the monster again.

It was then that his eyes had begun flickering between golden yellow and crimson red. That was when Kagome must have seen.

Inuyasha left his thoughts behind and turned his eyes to Kagome who was quietly waiting for an answer from him. What had her question been again? Oh yeah, if the demon had said anything.

"Nah, he didn't. I'm not sure why it happened."

Kagome frowned, her eyes locked with his.

He knew that she knew that was a lie. She had a horrible poker face. He liked that about her though, even when she tried hiding things from him, she couldn't.

He momentarily felt bad for lying to her when she couldn't lie to him but he shoved his conscience away. This time, it was just better if she didn't know. It'd be best if nobody knew.

Kagome finally gave him a smile, it wasn't a completely glad smile but at least she was smiling.

"Okay then, Inuyasha. I'm just happy you're alright now, that you controlled it."

He nodded, he was too.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and soon her breathing slowed and she was fast asleep.

Inuyasha stared at her silently, he was most glad that he had been able to control his demon once again because he feared what would become of Kagome the day he didn't.

For now, he had yet to hurt her, and she still trusted him and desired to be by his side. So for now, he'd be grateful for that. But what of the day he did raise his claws to her?

Tilting his head down to rest gently atop of hers Inuyasha gazed at the running stream, struggling to keep his mind off of the horrors he feared his future held.


End file.
